Fractured Mirror
by jaa's mom
Summary: The hospital rapist claims Marty as his final victim. OLTL 1994. (There is no Rebecca is this OLTL universe).
1. Chapter 1

"No, no it's not how it looks. I j... just got here. She was already...like this." Todd stammered.

"Shut up and put your hands up." the cop shouted.

"You don't understand." Todd started to say as he moved toward the cops.

"Freeze or we will fire." The cop shouted.

Todd saw he had no choice and slowly raised his hands. In seconds the cops rushed him. They pushed him to the floor and cuffed him. An instant later, he was lifted up and shuffled out of the room.

"I swear Bo, I was set up." Todd said in the interrogation room an hour later.

"This I gotta here." Bo smirked sarcastically. "Alright Manning tell me what happened." His smile vanished before adding. "And when you're done, give me a reason why I shouldn't jump over this table and rip your head off." His tone was quiet but the anger in his voice was unmistakable.

Startled and frankly a little scared at Bo's demeanor, Todd stared at Bo for a moment before beginning his story.

"I was walking through the park on my way home from Rodi's like I always do, when I saw him."

"Saw who?" Bo said.

"The guy in the ski mask, the rapist." Todd said.

"You saw a guy in a ski mask in the park." Bo said disbelievingly.

"It was the rapist. I know it. It was the same guy who attacked the two women in the parking lot at the hospital. The same guy who's been trying to set me up to take the fall. I saw him and when he saw me he took off. So of course, I ran after him. I chased him three blocks until he cut through the woods toward the university. I thought I lost him but then I saw him running into the frat house. When I got there, I checked all downstairs and then went upstairs. I saw the only light on was in Kevin's room so went it." Todd paused and a chill through him as he remembered how it felt being in that room again. "At first, I didn't see Marty on the bed. I just think I didn't want to see her because I thought I was either hallucinating or having some sort of flashback from the night of the spring fling. But when I went closer, I saw she was really there. Whoever was there really did a number on her." Todd voice lowered to almost a whisper. "Her hands were tied, and she was gagged with a sweatband. I thought she was dead. Her eyes were closed, and she was so still, and she had these bruises on her face. But then I saw her breathe. I started to reach down to shake her and, you know, see if I could wake her up. But I just got scared. It was too much. I thought wait a minute she's gonna really freak out if she does wake up and sees me standing over her. So, I decided to go get help and that's when the cops burst through the door."

"You're disgusting." Bo said angrily.

"Oh, you don't believe me." Todd countered. "I'm telling you the truth." He shouted.

"You think you're so smart Todd. You probably had this planned out from the moment you heard you might get a pardon. Sure, pretend you've changed. Act like you're so sorry. But that's all it was Todd-an act! You couldn't wait to get out of prison in order to get your revenge on Marty. And a what a plan it was Todd. Make up some phantom rapist. Some guy who you can say is setting you up. But it was you all along. You attacked those nurses at the hospital just to throw us off, so you can finally go after your real target, Marty. You kidnap her and take her to the spot where you raped her in the first place to do it again. This was all some sort of sick game to you, wasn't Todd, this whole plan." Bo snarled.

"I did not do this. You gotta believe me. I didn't do it!" Todd shouted as he jumped up.

"Calm it down." The officer in the room said as he went to restrain Todd.

"No, just get him out of my sight." Bo ordered the officer.

"I didn't do it Bo. I'm being set up. I swear I didn't." Todd continued to yell as the officer dragged him out of the room.

"I can't believe this. I just can't believe it." Vicky said.

"Is she still unconscious." Andrew said.

Vicky nodded. "I still cannot believe this has happened to her. When I was on my way to the elevator from the board meeting, I did not realize at first it was Marty they were wheeling to the emergency room."

"The police found them at the fraternity house?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. Bo filled me in on a few details when I spoke to him right after I called you. He said Marty was bound and gagged on the bed in Kevin's room and Todd was standing over her when the police arrived."

"I can't believe Todd did this. As if he hadn't hurt her enough. He is sick and it's a good thing he's locked up because if I could get my hands on him." Andrew took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry, I'm sure that's not the kind of talk you want to hear coming from a minister."

"You're speaking the truth." Vicky said. Just then, Vicky looked up and spotted Dr. Larry Wolek heading towards them. Andrew and Vicky quickly got up from their chairs to meet the doctor half away.

"Larry?" was all that Andrew needed to say for Larry to know that all they wanted was news on Marty's condition.

"She's still unconscious." Larry sighed.

"Larry, when I saw them taking her into the room she looked really...I don't know-." Vicky started.

"Messed up." Larry finished for her. "Yeah, I know. He must have beaten her. Her shoulder was dislocated. She has bruises on her face, all over her back and inner thighs. There are lacerations on her wrists. It also looks as though he tried to strangle her."

"Oh my God." Vicky covered her mouth in horror. "He was trying to kill her."

Larry nodded. "It looks that way." Andrew's heartrate sped up at Larry's words and the thought of Marty dying.

"Is she going to be alright." Andrew asked.

"We're doing all we can and while her physical injuries are serious, they are definitely treatable. It's just that." Larry paused trying to find the right words. "Something like this. Emotionally." Larry looked at the floor and took a deep breath.

"Larry, I know this has to be tough on you too. I know how close you and Marty are." Vicky said.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a professional." Larry said as he regained his composure. "But Marty, she's going to need a lot of support from here on in."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Andrew went to the hospital to visit Marty again. On his way to her room, he spotted Larry.

"Hey Larry, how's Marty doing?" Andrew asked. "I heard she regained consciousness yesterday."

"Yes, she did. The night they brought her in she took a turn for the worse. But she pulled through and yes she is…conscious." Larry said.

"why do you say it like that?" Andrew questioned worriedly.

"She. Well come see for yourself." Larry replied while waving Andrew towards Marty's hospital room.

Andrew smiled with relieve when he saw Marty propped on her pillows. As he got closer, he winced when he noticed the amount of bruising on her face and around her neck. She hadn't looked up when the door opened, and the two men came into the room.

"Marty." Andrew said softly as he walked toward the bed.

She didn't respond.

Andrew stood by her bed. He took her hand and said her name again. Marty still made no sign that she acknowledged his presence. Andrew studied her further and noticed the blank look in her face as she stared out the window.

"She's been like this since she's woken up. No words, very little movement. We have to keep her on IV because she doesn't eat on her own." Larry said, breaking the silence.

"She's catatonic." Andrew said in disbelief.

Larry nodded his head sadly.

Todd was pacing in his jail cell. That was basically all he did do since he was put here a week ago. He still couldn't believe he was back in Statesville. He had hated the place when he was there for something he had done, but the fact that he was there when he was innocent was agonizing. He figured any day they would be letting him out once Marty told the police it wasn't him who had attacked her. That thought kept him from going crazy. He often paced as he thought of how he was going to find the real rapist. Todd suddenly stopped when he heard the main door opened followed by footsteps. His heartbeat quickened with the thought that this might be the news that Marty had spoken up.

Bo appeared in front of his cell a moment later.

"Well commissioner am I a free man?"

"Fraid not, Todd." Bo answered casually. "It seems as though Marty was so traumatized by what happened she hasn't spoken a word since she's been conscious. In fact, she's so incapacitated, they have to keep an IV in her arm in order for her to eat!" Bo shouted.

"Oh that's great, Marty is now a vegetable and she won't be able to clear me." Todd bitched. "But wait a minute." He said after a moment of silence. "That also means she can't press charges against me if I had done it, which I did not, so you have to let me go."

"That's where your wrong Todd." Bo said dashing any hope Todd mustered with his reasoning. "We may not have an eyewitness until Marty comes to, but we do have a little thing called circumstantial evidence. We found your ski mask Todd. And don't say it's not yours because all the hair samples inside of it match yours and the only fingerprints found in the room belong to Marty and you. So with your track record and this new evidence, we won't even need Marty's testimony."

"I'm being set up! That's why you found those things!" Todd shouted.

"Whatever, Todd. Why don't you just stop wasting everybody's time and confess?"

"Because I didn't do it!" Todd yelled.

"Yeah, we've all heard you say that before." Bo said and walked away.

"I didn't do it, Bo! You can't keep me here!" Todd screamed as he banged on the bars. "I didn't do it!" He continued yelling and shaking the bars until finally he sank to the floor in his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Still no change." Luna asked when she met Andrew and Vicky at the hospital a few weeks later.

Physically Marty was fine, so the hospital moved her to the psychiatric wing.

"Well, she moves on her own and if you guide her hand during meals a couple times she'll eventually start eating by herself. But she hasn't spoken." Vicky answered.

"She just stares with such a blank look in her eyes, as if there is nothing at all behind them." Andrew added.

"Oh dear Goddess. This is just awful."

"It gets worse or more complicated depending on how you look at it." Andrew added.

"What do you mean?" Luna said concerned.

"Larry just told us, it turns out she's pregnant."

"What!" Luna exclaimed. "What's going to happen?"

"We don't know."

"Plead guilty!" Todd shouted.

"It's your best bet, Todd." Albert Simmons said.

"Look, I know your just some public defender but if that's the best advice you're going to give to me, I'd rather defend myself." Todd said.

"I'm telling you the same thing any lawyer would. Look at the facts Todd. They have your fingerprints at the scene of the crime not to mention yourself was there too. Your past is enough motive plus your hair matches the samples they found in the ski mask."

"I was set up. How many times do I have to say it?"

"It doesn't matter. You claimed you were innocent in the past. People aren't going to be quick to take your word. But if we plea bargain, you'll get a guaranteed reduced sentence."

"But I'll still go to jail."

"Yeah, but if this goes to trial chances are you'll be convicted, and you'll go to jail for a much much much longer time than you would if we try to bargain with the D.A."

"Alright fine, you go talk to Hank and see how much he's willing to give and then I'll think about taking his offer."

A few weeks later, Kevin and Powell were talking in the living room when Vicky walked in.

"Hi Mom, where you been?" Kevin asked.

"I just came back from visiting Marty."

"How's she doing?" Kevin asked solemnly.

"The same. It's so sad, she had really gotten her life together and now..." Vicky's voice caught in her throat with emotion. "It's not only her, she has a child on the way."

"That's right, she's pregnant." Kevin shook his head in sadness for his friend. Marty didn't deserve this. None of it. He tried not to but occasionally he'd think back to the spring fling. He'd cringe whenever he thought about his role in what happened to her. He brought her there and basically served her up on the platter for Todd and the others when he left her in his room drunk and alone. But he had no idea how crazy Todd was. No one saw it coming and of course no one thought that as awful as spring fling was, it really ended up being the tip of the ice berg. For Todd to manipulate the system enough to be pardoned solely to get his ultimate revenge on Marty. It didn't make sense. But that's what happened, no matter how much Todd still tried to deny it.

"Well can't she have an abortion." Powell's question interrupting Kevin's thoughts.

"Well, no. Marty has no other family besides her Aunt Kiki, who nobody's been able to reach, therefore no one can make that decision for her. I don't even think it would matter if she had family here. I suppose if Marty gets better soon that would be a possibility. But no one, other than Marty, can know for sure when the child was conceived. We cannot assume it was a result of what happened to her.

"So what's going to happen to the baby, if Marty never gets better." Powell asked.

"Well let's just hope we do not have to find out." Vicky said.


	4. Chapter 4

Months went by and Marty remained locked in her world. One notable change had occurred. It was while Andrew was visiting, Marty spoke her first words. Unfortunately, she was asleep.

Andrew stared down at the beautiful woman lying asleep. As he looked at her, it was so hard to imagine that anything was wrong with her at all. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. But when she was awake the placid look, although did nothing to alter her beauty, was the hardest thing for Andrew to see. At times when he would watch her sleep he would often remember the way she used to laugh at his jokes or that smile she would give when the jokes were really corny. It hurt him immensely to see Marty like this. Marty was more than just a parishioner to Andrew. It was at one of these moments when he was watching her sleep that he realized he was just a little bit in love with her. He knew he was perfectly happy with his wife. He loved Cassie more than anything, she was beautiful, smart, his ideal partner. But there was a small part of him that stirred whenever he was around Marty. He knew nothing could ever come of it and he didn't want anything either, but he knew that tiny part of his heart would always belong to her. And it was that tiny part that hurt the most to see her so lifeless now.

"No." a voice said interrupting his thoughts.

Andrew knew the voice came from Marty's direction, but it was barely audible, and he thought he might be hearing things.

"No, stop." Marty said a bit louder.

Andrew's heart jumped at the thought of her coming out of the trance.

Marty whimpered and began to move around, still asleep. She soon quieted and stopped moving.

Andrew stood completely still with anticipation during the whole time. When Marty settled back into her previous state, Andrew let out a large sigh. He didn't realize he hadn't been breathing that whole time either. After standing there a few more minutes to see if she was going to do it again, Andrew left to tell one of the doctors about what had just happened.

"Dylan suggested I give her one of my crystals." Luna said to Vicky while they were sitting in the waiting room. "A couple years back, Dylan went through a rough patch and I gave him one, and he said it helped."

"Well, Luna, I've seen many of the spiritual things you've done, and you made a believer out of me, so I say whatever helps." Vicky replied. "Is Dylan still in there?" Vicky asked a moment later.

"Yeah, he visits her practically every day. He just sits by her bed and holds her hand. He really feels responsible." Luna said softly.

"I've noticed that, and I've been meaning to ask you why Dylan feels this was in any way his fault."

"You see, Marty and Dylan were kinda seeing each other. I mean it wudn't anything serious, yet. But Dylan really liked Marty. And one night, well the night this happened, they had got into an argument, I'm not sure what about though (Dylan never told me), well she left in a huff, and that was the last he saw of her, till you called and said she was in the hospital."

"He must know that he's not responsible." Vicky said emphatically.

"Well, Dylan's always been like that. I can member back when we was growing up, a lot of the major things that went wrong with the house or the family, Dylan felt he was to blame.

"Powell, what are you doing here?" Vicky said surprised to see the boy walk by.

"Oh Vicky. Luna, hi." Powell said shyly when he turned and saw the two women sitting there. "I..uh.. thought I'd come and see how Marty is doing."

"That's awfully considerate of you to make the long trip. I could have told you myself when I got home. There hasn't been much of a change, you know." Vicky said, still a bit confused to see Powell there.

"Oh, it wasn't a long trip. I had some free time in between classes you know. It was no trouble at all. And I figured I just come see for myself. I mean to hear everybody tell it, it just all seems so grim. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do." Powell said nervously.

"That's nice of you, Powell, but there's not much any of us can do." Luna said sadly.

"What about the baby? Marty is almost due isn't she." Powell asked.

"She still has a couple of months to go. And still none of us know what will happen to the baby if Marty doesn't recover."

After speaking to Powell, Luna went to Marty's room. Marty was sitting in the chair by the window as usual. Luna half expected Marty to get up and say hi, but Marty remained still when Luna walked in the room. Cassie was sitting in a chair opposite Marty, reading a magazine.

"Oh Luna, you just missed Dylan. He went to bring back some coffee." Cassie said.

Luna walked over and stood by Cassie's chair and looked down at Marty.

"It's so hard to believe." Luna said and shook her head slowly.

"I know." Cassie said echoing Luna's sentiment.

"I brought this for her." Luna said as she opened her hand to show Cassie the lavender rectangular crystal. A string was laced through it, and Luna took the string and fitted it around Marty's neck. Marty made no move. "It's a healing crystal.

Cassie nodded her head. "You know Luna, I really think Marty will be better and I think the baby might have something to do with it."

For the first time, Luna noticed that Marty did have her hand on the bulge that was once her stomach.

"I've seen her rub the baby before. It happened a few weeks ago. Marty was sitting in the chair as usual, but suddenly, she lurched forward and grabbed her stomach. I guess the baby must have kicked. Then she just looked down, I swear Luna, for a faint second, there was clarity in her eyes. But then she just looked out the window again, but she kept her hand on her stomach and slowed rubbed it." Cassie said.

"Well, let's just pray to the Goddess, that Marty is coming back to us." Luna said.

Two months later, a nurse was making her rounds when she heard a scream coming from one of the rooms. She rushed towards the sounds for she recognized the scream to be one of pure anguish. When she reached the room, she saw a girl in her nightgown doubled over standing in a pool of liquid. The nurse ran to the girl and took her by her hand.

"Miss, we have to get you back to the bed. You're going into labor." The girl only gasped and continued to grimace in pain. "It will be alright, just take some deep breaths." The nurse led Marty back to the bed and then called for assistance.

Two hours later, Andrew, Cassie, Luna, Vicky, and Dylan were in the waiting room. They all stood up when Larry entered.

"How is she Doc?" Dylan asked, anxiously.

"So far so good. The contractions are coming extremely close together and it looks like it will be very soon. I know you are all very worried and that's why I came out to tell you it's okay to breathe now."

"Really Larry, "Cassie said, still concerned.

"Everything's fine Cass. She's in good hands." Larry said affectionately.

Cassie nodded, feeling more assured.

"I should really get back in there."

Dylan followed Larry out of the waiting room. "Doc, can I please be in there with her?"

"Now, Dylan that is highly irregular. Only the father-" Larry paused when he saw the urgency in Dylan's face.

"Please, Larry. I think she want it that way. I mean I want to be there to at least hold her hand. She needs me." Dylan begged.

After a long moment, Larry nodded. "Go get scrubbed up."

Dylan practically ran to the bathroom

Marty gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She was too exhausted from the delivery to even hold him. Dylan stayed with her the entire time. During the delivery, a large part of him wished the baby was his and when Dylan saw him, he felt an unexpected love for the child and for Marty.

The next day Marty was sleeping in her room, surrounded by gifts and flowers with "It's a boy" lingos everywhere. Andrew was the only other person in the room. He was about to leave when he heard Marty waking up.

"Andrew." She said softly.

"Marty..how...are..you doing?" Andrew said after the shock of hearing her speak wore off.

Marty turned to her side and stared up at him before speaking. "I'm sleepy." she said plainly. It was obvious the effects of the drugs they had given her last night hadn't completely worn off.

After a long silence, Marty looked around. "Am I in a hospital?" She finally said.

"Yes, yes you are." Andrew said, the shock coming back.

"Oh." Marty said dully and then yawned. "Is Cassie with you?" Marty said after another long silence.

"Yes, she's out in the hall along with Dylan and Luna. Uh Vicky was here but she had to get back to the Banner." Andrew said.

"They all came here to visit me." Marty said the drowsiness still evident. "Why am I here anyway?" Marty said through a yawn.

"Well..what do you remember?" Andrew said, unsure if he should explain anything or not.

"I..." A strange look came over Marty's face. "I can't seem to remember much of anything. When I try to think back I just see like this blank page. What's wrong with me?" Marty said.

"Nothing, nothing." Andrew assured. He could see that Marty was becoming worried.

"It's probably just the medication, you're fine."

"Well, then you tell me. Why am I here?" Marty said. Marty then focused on the balloon with baby micky mouse on it. She then looked around and saw how the room was decorated with little trinkets commemorating the birth of a baby boy. "Why am I in a room with all this stuff?" Marty said.

"You've been through a lot, Marty. So, I think the best thing for you is to just relax. How 'bout I go and get Larry." Andrew said.

"Andrew, I don't understand. What's going on?" Marty said becoming more worried.

"Just relax, it's okay." Andrew said again.

Marty yawned. "I can't believe how tired I am. Please Andrew, just tell me what's wrong."

"Soon, but you look really out of it. I think you should try and get some more sleep. It will be better if everything's explained when you have a clearer head." Andrew said.

Marty didn't like the sound of that, but her fatigue got the better of her. She closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was shocked to hear that Marty was no longer catatonic. It seemed like good news, but when Andrew further explained that Marty didn't seem to remember anything about the past nine months, including her child, worry began to show on everyone's faces again.

Luna was Marty's first visitor the following day. When she came in the room, she saw that the tv was on, but Marty wasn't watching it. She was too busy studying the crystal she had around her neck.

"Hey sugar." Luna said amiably.

Marty looked up and smiled. "Hi Luna."

Luna could tell that both the smile and the greeting were forced. She went to the edge of Marty's bed and sat down.

"You gave this to me, didn't you?" Marty said grasping the crystal.

Luna nodded.

"It's beautiful. Thank you. I don't know if I thanked you when you gave it to me. Sorry." Marty said softly.

"Honey...is everything...alright." Luna said with a concerned expression.

"It's a beautiful day outside isn't." Marty said turning toward the window. "I can tell that's it's really hot out. Doesn't feel like September at all." She continued in a faraway tone. "But then again it isn't. It's a beautiful, June day. You know if the year wasn't on this paper." Marty picked up the paper on the dresser by her bed. "I wouldn't be sure if time had gone forward or if I had gone back in time."

"Marty-" Luna said.

"A lot must have happened during that time." She kept talking as if Luna hadn't spoken. "You know the nurse came in here today and asked me if I wanted to feed my baby." Marty smiled. "My baby, I almost laughed in her face, but then I realized it would certainly explain all the stuff in here. But I still thought that I could just be in the wrong room. So, I kindly said 'no thank you nurse, but could you give me today's paper.' 'Sure,' she said, 'and how 'bout I put on the tv.' ' That's fine.' I said. So, she put on the tv and got me the paper. And now I know for sure that it is a lovely June day." Marty's eyes filled up with water.

"Marty, sugar, you just need time to come to grips with everything." Luna said.

"Time, Luna. It's seems as though time has left me a long time ago. Nine months in fact. And in that time, I seemed to have given birth to a child." Marty said right before she began crying.

"It's go'in be alright." Luna said, her eyes filling up as well.

"How can you say that Luna? There's a baby out there that has a mother who doesn't remember carrying him or giving birth to him. He has no name because until she was told, his mother didn't know he existed. Why is this happening? Am I going to wake up any second now from a nightmare?"

Luna shook her head. Unsure of what else to say. Their silence was soon interrupted by the opening music of the news program on the tv.

Yesterday in Lanview General Hospital, a woman who had been raped and beaten at the Kappa Alpha Delta fraternity house nine months ago and rendered catatonic by the experience has "woken up". Her recovery occurred a day after she gave birth to a baby boy. The pregnancy may have been the result of the rape. This new development could give new light to the upcoming trial of the prime suspect Todd Manning. Manning was arrested at the scene of the crime and his pardon was immediately revoked. Manning has spent the last nine months in jail awaiting a trial. The police have not questioned the woman yet and have not made any comment as to whether this will affect the trial. It is also unclear-

Luna finally found the tv controller and shut the television off. However, it was too late. Luna looked at Marty and saw that the she was still staring at the tv, her eyes wide.

"Marty." Luna said softly. "Honey, please look at me."

Marty slowly turned and faced Luna. "That was me they were talking about, wasn't it Wasn't it!" Marty shouted as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Sugar, you really don't remember what-."

"No, no. I can't believe this. I just can't. I'm tired. I want to..go..to...sleep. I'm tired. I don't want to hear anymore." Marty kept saying as she laid back down on her bed.

"No, Marty." Luna said as she pulled Marty up by her shoulder. Luna knew that if Marty gave in and went to sleep there would be no telling when she'd wake up again.

"Marty, no. You've been asleep too long. You have to get up." Luna said forcefully.

'No, I don't want too. I want to go back to sle-." Marty said her eyes closing.

"NO!" Luna shouted. "You are getting up. Come with me." Luna dragged the limp woman out of the bed. "Come on." Luna began leading Marty out the door.

"I don't want to go. I just want to go back to bed. Please, just leave me alone." Marty said and began to resist Luna.

"I can't do that, sugar. Because I'm not just doing this for you."

Luna pulled Marty down the hall to the maternity ward. Once inside the doors, the two stopped in front of a large window. On the other side was a room filled with tiny beds with tiny babies in them.

"There." Luna pointed to a bed with a sleeping baby boy in white pajamas. There were traces of dark hair sticking out of his white cap. The little blue covers were down at his feet, as if he had kicked them off during his slumber.

Marty stared in awe at the small child. She didn't notice Luna had walked away to go speak to the nurse until the nurse and Luna came over and spoke to Marty.

"Would you like to hold him?" The nurse said with a smile.

Marty nodded. She knew she would cry if she tried to speak.

A few minutes later, Marty was sitting in a chair staring down at the baby in her arms. Hours passed before she finally let the nurse return him to his crib and she to her room.


End file.
